Water-Tribe Wanderers
by Yobrodachiousflo
Summary: When both girls get into impossible situations, Kesuk and Senna reluctantly agree to run away from their homes. However, will they be able to adapt to their new life and overcome trials within themselves and with each other, all in the midst of a global war? (This is my first posted story,and i hope my writing will get better with each chapter. Reviews help, and are appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello! So this is my first A:tla fan fic (and also first fan fic period…) and I hope you like it! I want this to motivate me to write more, so I'll try and update as much as I can. Most of the characters in this story are mine (I don't plan on including any canon characters), however, the A:tla series and everything that it includes belong to ****Michael Dante DiMartino** **and Bryan Konietzko.-**

"Kesie! Time to wake up!" my brother yells as he jumps on me. I groan as he accidentally knees me in the stomach. For the seven years he's been on this earth, I've never known him to be out of energy. To be honest, I wish he'd give me some of his; 6 o'clock is too early for any sixteen-year old. Getting up, I grab him by the under arms and swing him into the air.

"Nanuq, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't jump on me in the morning, or I'll chuck you out of the city and into the ocean!" Nanuq just grins at me and wriggles out of my hands.

"Mama told me to wake you up! She said you hafta eat breakfast before leaving," I sigh and ruff up his dark black hair.

"Alright, but don't do it again next time you wake me up," I say. He dashes out the door, leaving me to get ready for the morning. My eyes are heavy and my bones feel stiff, but I can't fall back asleep with the sunlight shining on my face. Tossing my furs aside, I crack my back and splash water on my face. The morning rays gleam through the window and hits the opposite wall, causing the frozen bricks to sparkle. One of the only things I like about waking up this early is that I get to see the sun rise. Call me sentimental, but I've always tried to appreciate the beautiful things in life. Now, my friend Senna usually says I just romanticize everything, but I can't help it if I admire a little variety. Up here it's just snow and water and nothing else. Not that that's bad, but I know places like the earth kingdom are filled with green plants, warm climates and dirt. Even then, I can't begin to imagine what it'd be like to live anywhere but here. However, I don't think anyone can get used to the chill, and the way my toes are starting to prickle gives me another reason to get up and put on something warm.

"Kesuk, hurry up!" my mother's voice shouts from outside my room, motivating me to get dressed faster. My clothes fit my climate: its all layered blue shirts, leggings, and skirts under a warm polar bear-dog coat. But as I shimmy into my leggings, I hear the slight rip of a stitch. My fingers poke through a hole on the side of my thigh, and I groan. If my mother would just buy a little bit more skins from the traders, maybe I could have clothes that actually fit my frame. It's not like we're low on funds; my mother is just a bit stingy when it comes down to it. And anyways, I'll be able to fix it myself.

By the time I get into the den, breakfast is practically made. The house is warm from the hearth at the center of the room. Sitting down, I put my gloves near the fire so they're warm for when I go out. Nanuq is bouncing around my mother in an attempt to get first serve, and my hopes for a decent meal are shattered when the smell of old sea-food hits me like a wall.

"Pickled fish?" I groan. My mother purses her lips.

"Well if you got up earlier, maybe you could have asked for a better breakfast," she pulls a few dark grey strands from the front of her head. Nanuq takes a bowl from mother and shovels his serving into his mouth.

"Hey, I'll finish some of your food, if ya don't want it," he whispers. My mother taps his head with her spoon.

"Kesuk, your braids are loose, let me fix them for you," she says, dropping a small bowl of gray, slimy matter in front of me. The clouded eye of the fish stares at me, it's mouth pulled open in a permanent frown. I wince as my mother pulls at my hair, pulling the thick braids at the front of my head to the bun in the back.

"Morning ladies!" I look up from my staring contest with the fish, only to see my old grandfather striding into the den. "Getting ready to go to the healing huts, are you Kesie?" I smile and nod. My mother's father has been in my life for as long as I can remember, and in that time, I've never known him to be sick or frail. He claims the secret to his good health is a cup of fish oil every morning, which he gladly drinks in front of me. He has a tall blocky figure, in contrast to my and my mother's short, round forms. He sits down and ruffles Nanuk's hair, before kissing my forehead.

"How's that little boy doing down there, anyway? I assume you and the elder healers are spending all your time trying to get him to wake up?" My grandpa asks.

"Better," I say, "It's true luck that they found him when they did, how he fell into the canals with no one noticing is anyone's guess. We've been doing a good job healing him, but you know how head injuries are; I'm just hoping he gets back on his feet soon." The little boy, Siku, was the youngest son of one of the wealthier stores owners in the city. His father was well known for making some of the finest pottery in the Northern Water tribe, and everyone heard about how his son had wandered off only to reappear in the city's lower canals. He was brought into the healing huts with a nasty bruise on his head, a sprained wrist, and a seriously low body temperature.

"I do hope they heal him soon, I hear his mother hasn't been out of the house; she's just so sick with worry," my mother tuts, "Kesie, you'd better move now, or you'll be late! Put on your coat and hurry out now, I'm not having the elder healers tell me my only daughter is a slacker," I put on my coat and gloves, and lean in to kiss my grandpa goodbye. Patting my back, he winks and says, "Tell me if you single handedly bring that boy back from the spirit world, will you?" before pushing me towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, the sky has turned a light gray and the air is peppered with a few stray flakes of snow. The canal lazily laps as a gondola filled with soldiers passes in front of my house. The men on the boat sit stiffly, wearing dark blue hoods and face masks. One of them waves while the gondola drifts between the icy sidewalks and toward the distant city walls. I smile and wave back; I hope they have a easy day today. They aren't the only people out on the canals; fishermen and hunters are all headed out beyond the city to the sea and tundra, their boats laden with pointed spears and heavy leather bags. I hope they bring back enough surplus for the market's; it's the end of fall, and people are starting to prepare for some long, cold nights. I get to see this all the time, since we live right out side our city's labyrinthine channel system. My home is connected to the others on the canal level making the houses look more like one long wall more than anything. The rest of the city is literally built above us; our roofs are used for street blocks and the bridges link the blocks between the canals.

"Hey Kesuk!" someone calls from above. Looking up, I see Senna standing on the bridge overhead. This is excellent. Senna waking up on time is an auspicious sign; I have a good feeling about today already. I run up the spiral staircase to catch up with her.

"You're looking nice today," I say. I can tell she's meeting up with her boyfriend later since she saves her nicer dark purple coat for the days she meets up with him.

"Today? Don't you mean 'like always?'" she asks jokingly. We start walking and I try to match her long legged stride.

"Of course! Are you ready for another riveting day of selling furs?" Senna groans enviously.

"At least you have a fun job! My dad is brining in another batch in and he needs me to help with the tanning since that loaf of a brother is sick. Can't you heal him for me?"

"He's probably suffering from 'faking it.' That's not a illness healing can treat, but you and I can probably find a better remedy" I say seriously. The two of us have been doing things together since we were five, when Senna used to live next door. I thought my life was half over when she moved up, but thankfully she's close enough to walk to work together.

"So, how's Petuak doing? You haven't been skipping work for him again, right?" Senna shoves me lightly, her face turning pink.

"He's fine, Kessie-"

"Don't you mean amazing? Charming? Gorgeous? The man of your dreams? I mean, the way you always talk about him makes it seem like you're really into each other." I snide. She looks up to the gray sky almost wistfully, as if she's remembering all the wonderful times the two of them shared.

"I mean, he's doing really well at water-bending classes, and the council was thinking of moving him and some other guys up…" she starts.

"Oh, are they considering him for the army? That's great! He's a talented bender; I'm suprized he didn't join earlier." I assume.

"Woah, jumping to conclusions now, are we? But yeah, he is." She smiles slightly, but drops it as a troubled thought seems to enter her mind.

"Senna what's wrong? Did something happen with you two?" Senna stops and leans against the bridge's wall.

"He's not really happy about it, i mean, not like the other guys,"

"Really? Why wouldn't he want to join?" I say a bit incredulously.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't like the idea of going off to war? He just doesn't want to go out to fight, and honestly, I don't want him to either." she snips. Senna and Petuak have been together for a few months, and I suppose I get her defensiveness. But still she should at least try to get him exited him to join the army, or even just make him more motivated to help the tribe. We aren't even fighting them outside our territory; the army's there to protect us, and the Fire-nation has yet to breach our walls. Though I think Senna's overreacting a bit, I know it's stuff she's heard before. Seeing Senna look so sore about it makes me hold my tongue, and I just urge her to keep walking. After a few minutes of chilled silence, Senna breaks the tension.

"Hey… look, Petuak and some of the other guys were planning on getting together later out on the tundra, for a little 'you're joining the army' party. They're trying to have like, one last night before its official. You can come," Senna puts a hand on my shoulder and continues dramatically, "unless of course, you fear we might spread unpatriotic propaganda around." I shrug uncomfortably.

"I'd love to go, but I don't know when I'll get back from work and-" Senna waves me off.

"We'll be out there all night, you won't miss a thing. Hey, maybe you could bring Arlukk with you." Senna grins at my mortified expression, "look, he's right over there. Why don't you ask him?" Sure enough, at the foot of the stairs leading to the healing huts stands a hunched over, middle aged man with a scraggily beard and listless murky eyes.

"No-No! Don't point!" I say as I tackle Senna's outstretched arm. I feel my feet slip on the icy sidewalk, and my face collides with the glossy white bricks. My face stinging, I look to see Senna pulling me up from the ground.

"Thanks- oh spirits, he saw us," I groan as I catch Arlukk staring at the scene. He doesn't blink for about ten seconds, before shuddering slightly and walking into the hut. I whack Senna's shoulder.

"What is wrong with you? You know how freaky he is; I don't need some psycho following me around all day." I growl.

"How long will it take you to just relax around him? So he's a little weird; just get over it and keep working." It begins to snow heavier as we reach the foot of the steps.

"If I die, I will haunt you so. Much." I say pointedly.

"Loosen up! And don't die before tonight, you're the life of the party!" she laughs.

"Seriously though, I need you there. I don't have any fun unless I hear you complain about how much less fun you're having. Besides, I hear there will be some real nice Northern lights out tonight. Promise you'll come?" Senna urged.

"All right, all right, I'll go, but only for the lights! Have fun selling fur," I say as I start climbing the stairs. Senna beams and puts up her hood.

"I'll see you later!" I watch her make her way towards the market place before reaching the hut entrance.

**- And I'm back! Our second main character has arrived, and our story continues. Thanks for putting up with my awful schedule, but I hope you enjoy as always. I'll probably be able to get more writing done this week so fingers crossed on a faster update. Reviews are always welcome! -**


End file.
